Artemis Fowl: The Forgotten Files
by Faerytale Princess
Summary: The day when Artemis loses his father. My first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Artemis Fowl

The Forgotten Files

Eleven-year-old Artemis Fowl was at the moment sitting in school, listening to the teacher ramble on about someone he already knew, and did not particularly care about. _When is this teacher going to stop her incessant drabble and give us something of a challenge?_ He pondered. It was only the fourth day, and he was bored already.

"Now," said Miss Wade, "using the method I just showed you, does anyone know the answer to this?"

Artemis looked up, she was pointing at an insultingly easy math problem. He rolled his eyes, _only everyone in Europe._

"Billy, do you know the answer?" Miss Wade said with a huge smile.

Billy scratched his head, letting dandruff fall onto his shirt. Artemis was disgusted; didn't these people bathe?

"Umm…." Billy murmured, looking thoroughly confused. "Two?"

If Artemis had been anyone but himself he would have proceeded to bang his head on the desk. _Two? How can seventeen multiplied by twenty-four be two? How unintelligent are these people?_

Miss Wade seemed to be thinking the same thing. "Artemis, how about you? Do you know the answer?"

_Oh, I have no idea, _he thought sarcastically. "Four hundred and eight." He said with a sigh.

"Very good, Artemis, and how did you get it? Why don't you come up the board and show us your work?"

Artemis fixed her with an icy stare. "I did it in my head. It was tediously easy."

Miss Wade's smile got substantial smaller. "You did _that _math problem inside _your head?_"

Artemis' voice got even colder; this lady obviously had limited cranial functions. "Yes _mademoiselle_, I did _that_ math problem inside _my head_."

One of the other students, a girl with long red pigtails, put her hand in air and started waving it profusely. The teacher, who was still looking at Artemis inquisitively did not notice.

"Miss…" The girl whined. "Miss…!"

Miss Wade snapped out of her daze. "Yes—I'm so sorry dear, I forgot your name."

The girl flipped her hair over her shoulder. "It's Leslie. And don't mind Artemis, he's always been like that, _always_. I've been in his class every year. Artemis has the answer to everything. And he isn't very nice about it either." At that Leslie turned around and stuck her tongue out at Artemis.

The teacher smiled kindly at Leslie and laughed softly. "Come now Leslie, he can't be that bad."

Leslie's eyes became huge and angelic. "But he is Miss! He made our teacher last year cry—" Leslie started counting off her fingers. "—Eight times! He made Mrs. Jackson cry eight different times."

Artemis was starting to get annoyed at this little girl and her extremely loose lips. It wasn't nearly as fun when the teacher knew what they had coming. Artemis thought about getting Butler to close this infuriating person's mouth permanently, but decided that to be a bad idea.

The teacher's composure just seemed to slump. If he was as bad as Leslie said, and oh, it seemed like he was as bad as Leslie said, she couldn't comprehend how she was going to be able to deal with this pithy, vampiric creature all year long. No wonder the teacher she was replacing had suddenly gone into early retirement for reasons of mental health. "Well, uh— thank you for that enlightening information, Leslie,"

Leslie smiled hugely; it was enough to make Artemis sick. "You're welcome, Miss."

Artemis rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair. Fixing his icy gaze on the classroom clock. _Only three more minutes, then I can get out of this horrid place, go home and do something productive. _Artemis started tapping his long slender fingers on the desk to pass the time. He looked around the room, that insufferable Leslie was still looking at him out of the corner of her eye. She had a smug smile plastered on her face. Artemis vowed that something was going to be done about her. The teacher looked thoroughly relieved when the bell rang. Artemis smiled his special smile, at least that had gone correctly.

Artemis stopped Leslie outside the classroom. "I would advise you not to do that again." He said without a trace of emotion showing.

Leslie noisily chewed a big wad of bright pink bubble gum. "What are going to do about it?"

Artemis leaned closer, until his face was no more than a foot from Leslie's "It is not what I will do that should worry you. It is what Butler will do if he finds out." At that Artemis turned and began to walk away.

Leslie paled for a moment, than regained her composure. "I'm not scared of you, Artemis!"

Artemis turned back around, grinning hugely. "I know you're not, but you should be." With that ominous statement hanging in the air, Artemis walked out the school's front doors.

The Fowl's Bentley was waiting outside, with Butler sitting in the driver's seat. Artemis slid into the back, dumping his various school things beside him.

Butler studied Artemis' face. "Tough day?"

Artemis nodded. "The teacher is an idiot, I don't think any of the males in my class have ever heard of soap, and that Leslie girl won't leave me alone."

Butler chuckled. "Maybe she likes you."

Artemis looked utterly horrified. "That is not funny."

Butler just smiled. "No, but it may be true."

Artemis waved his hands in a dismissive fashion. "Never mind that, when is my father to get home?"

Butler thought about it for a moment. "Next week sometime, I think. You can never be sure with these business trips."

When they pulled up to Fowl Manner a few minutes later, Juliet was sitting on the steps looking very agitated. She was ringing her hands in a nervous fashion and seemed to be muttering to herself. She looked up and saw the car door opening.

"Artemis." She said urgently, and slightly too loudly. "Artemis, you have to come inside _right now! _Something completely horrible has happened!"

Artemis looked utterly confused but let Juliet drag him into the house by his arm. Butler was following close behind, his hand hovering over where he kept his gun. Inside one of the many rooms with television sets Mrs. Fowl was sprawled on the plush sofa, crying her eyes out.

Artemis' eyes were fixed on the big screen television. On it, it showed 'The Fowl Star' up in flames. The newscaster's words swirled around Artemis' head. _Apparent attack by the Russian Mafiya, Everyone suspected dead. _Artemis fell to his knees, and for just a second he was no more than a normal, lost, eleven-year-old boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Artemis Fowl sat on the floor, stunned for the first time in his life. He stared blankly at the television, barely registering the images flashing across the screen. He blinked back the tears as he got up a walked towards his mother. She was lying on the sofa, he face buried in one of the cream colored pillows. Her back was shaking with hard sobs.

Artemis tentatively placed a hand on her shoulder. "Mother?"

Angeline didn't respond, she just pushed her face harder into the pillow, and shook her head violently.

Artemis felt his voice crack. "Mother?"

Angeline turned over slowly and looked up at Artemis. There was makeup running all down her face. Her eyes lit up with joy and she grabbed Artemis is a desperate hug. "Oh, Timmy," she sobbed. "They said you were dead, I knew you couldn't be dead!"

Artemis' arms feel to the side, and he struggled out of his mother's embrace. Angeline looked up at Artemis curiously for a moment, and then her eyes narrowed. "Who are you? You're not my Timmy!" He voice raised to a desperate level. "You're not Timmy! Who are you! Get out of my house!"

Artemis staggered back a few steps, all his genius deserting him. "Mother?" He said again.

"You're not my Arty!" Angeline screamed. "You're too old! Arty is five!" She stared at Artemis wildly.

Butler walked over, intervening a situation before it began. He placed a hand softly on Artemis' shoulder. "Maybe we should leave." He said in a low, deep voice.

Artemis nodded and walked slowly out of the room. Angeline had staggered back to the couch and was sobbing, head in hands. Butler closed the door to the room when him and Artemis reached the hall, muffling the sound of Angeline's sobbing. Butler bent crouched down to Artemis' height.

He placed heavy hands on Artemis' shoulders. "Are you alright?" He said gruffly, looking into his charge's eyes.

Artemis straightened his tie, and in a second he looked like his old self again. "I am perfectly fine." He said, keeping his voice steady, and hoping Butler wouldn't catch the lie.

Butler stood up, making a disbelieving sound. "What is wrong with her?"

Artemis thought for a second, cleaning nonexistent dirt from his nails. "Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, I think, but I can't be sure—" Artemis trailed off. "Juliet!"

Juliet ran over. "Yes, Artemis?"

"Call the doctor, Juliet."

Juliet nodded, but just stood there.

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "_Now_, Juliet?" He said, raising his voice slightly.

Juliet nodded and scurried away to the nearest phone.

Artemis looked up at Butler. "Get me my laptop, I need to secure father's—" Artemis took a deep breath. "—our finances."

Butler nodded, taking a second to put a hand on Artemis' bony shoulder, then walked towards the grand staircase.

As soon as Butler was out of sight Artemis slid down the wall, resting on the soft carpet, and cradled his head in his hands. He felt big tears roll down his cheeks. _This is no time for this, _he thought_, there will be time for grief later. _Artemis took another few deep breathes, trying to pull himself together. Juliet burst into the hall. Artemis hastily wiped the tears from his cheeks with the heel of his hand.

"Well?" Artemis said testily, not happy to be burst in on like that.

"I called the doctor." Juliet said quickly. "He is going to be here really soon."

Artemis nodded, then paused. He heard screaming from inside the room. Then he heard something smash against one of the walls.

"Juliet would you—" He looked for a favorable way to say what he was thinking. "—detain my mother until the doctor gets here?"

Juliet opened the door a crack, something heavy and expensive sounding collided with the other side. Juliet slipped in and Artemis heard more screaming. Angeline was raving about how her husband would get them for this. Artemis rubbed his temples; he felt a headache coming on. Butler was through the vaulted archway into the hall. He bent down, and passed Artemis his laptop. Artemis took it and placed in on his outstretched legs. His forehead was creased in concentration as his fingers flew over the keyboard. Ten minutes later he looked up at Butler.

"I am done." He said with a sigh. "Is Doctor Reese here yet?"

As if Artemis had planned it, a buzzing sound rang through the manor.

"That must be her now, I'll go open the gate."

Artemis nodded. "Very well." He heard more screaming. "Be quick about it, will you?"

Butler briskly walked off to open the gate, and to interrogate the doctor for taking so long.

Artemis stood up. Wiping any traces of emotion from his face. A man walked in looking nervous. Butler normally had that effect on people.

Artemis raided his eyebrow. "Who, may I ask, are you? And where is Doctor Reese."

The man looked at Artemis impatiently. "She's on vacation, in Mexico. I'm filling in for her. Now if you wouldn't mind, I'm a very busy man. So if you could—"

Butler cracked his knuckles menacingly, the man shut up.

"My mother is just in here." Artemis said, gesturing vaguely towards the door as something else smashed against it.

The doctor opened the door, narrowly missing getting hit in the head by a vase. Artemis tentatively walked in after him.

Angeline saw Artemis and ran over to him, rapping her slender arms around him. "Oh, Arty," she sobbed. "They're after me, I see them everywhere."

The doctor looked up from a notebook. "What caused this?"

Artemis felt his throat tighten. "My father just died." He struggled to say. "It was on the news, the Mafiya murdered him."

Angeline pushed Artemis away. "You're lying!" She screamed. "Timmy's not dead, Timmy can't be dead." She fell to the ground, sobbing.

"There is nothing I can do." The doctor said, shaking his head sadly. "Just lots of rest and sleeping pills, that's all I can prescribe."

Little did Artemis know, that a year later when he decided to mess with a certain LEP officers, this is what would save his life.


End file.
